hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario
reuse a lot of elements from rendezvous *2 separate stories *bowser interludes? *some evil thing possesses aurum's body, filling the heart shaped hole **trying to steal the hearts of princesses **chapter where she tries stealing a princess's heart, but mario gets in the way and you have to play as your partners until you rescue his body *neo bowser city is still a thing *bowser is too focused on chasing down mario and peach (mostly mario) **he doesnt notice aurum taking over his empire, slowly rusting it over *peach hub - midas kingdom *mario hub - koopa subway *peach gets parasol transformations, similar to mario's curses in ttyd **mario's guide partner is able to fold certain objects and enemies into origami *some chapters involve carrina sending "puppets" of princesses whose hearts she's stolen to assist her scheme *final boss - carrina taking on forms of princesses and other royalty you've encountered, eventually becoming a monstrous amalgamation Prologue Mario's Story *prologue - koopa subway *koopa kingdom *departed kingdom *merry *bottlecap *INCLINE **chapter where mario's heart gets stolen *underwater highway **new area **gets to neo bowser city through this *goomba studios Prologue - *escape your cell because you're literally paper *finding nxt in the subway Chapter 1 - *they wont let you ride the subway unless you pay more coins than you can hold *hear about a treasure vault in bowser's castle *blah blah blah *you reach the vault and battle bowser *knock him through the vault and... its just cardboard cutouts of money? *bowser's bankrupt after redesigning his castle so many times and constructing neo bowser city *steal bowser's crown Bowser Interlude 1 *he makes his way back to neo bowser city in his koopa clown car Peach's Story *prologue - aurum's castle + surroundings *midas kingdom rusted valley *combine evergreen and greenhouse *strato *CANAL *another one *another one *cliffside Prologue - A Heart of Gold Chapter 1 - *recruit jester *blah blah *rusted valley tower *carrina is waiting at the top, wearing peach's crown which fell off when she landed in the kingdom *trying to take aurum's heart Grand Finale Gameplay Battle Stage Audience Backdrops Special Effects Levelling Up Co-Op Play Overworld Battles Main Cast |- | width=30%| | width=70%| |- |colspan=6 border=4 style="color:white; font-size:110%; background-color:#8650b8; border-radius: 8px;"|'Intermission Cast' |- | border=4 style="color:#2F2E2D; font-size:150%; background-color:white; border-radius: 8px;"| Luigi | border=4 style="color:#2F2E2D; font-size:100%; background-color:white; border-radius: 8px;"|Looks like everybody's forgotten about poor Luigi! He stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom, and is attempting to take down Neo Bowser City from the inside. He'll need to assemble a team if he wants to accomplish anything, though. Luckily, he can use his status as second banana to move about unnoticed. |- | border=4 style="color:#2F2E2D; font-size:150%; background-color:white; border-radius: 8px;"| Bowser | border=4 style="color:#2F2E2D; font-size:100%; background-color:white; border-radius: 8px;"| |- | border=4 style="color:#2F2E2D; font-size:150%; background-color:white; border-radius: 8px;"|'Carrina' | border=4 style="color:#2F2E2D; font-size:100%; background-color:white; border-radius: 8px;"| |} Partners *4 each? (not counting aurum and nxt) *mario **koopa from the subway - breakdancer ***his dad runs the item shop and wants him to take over the family business but he wants to DANCE **jack-o-lantern goomba - found in departed kingdom substitute - M *peach **jester from aurum's castle who actually believes that's aurum - pizazz **shadow siren - can make flowers and plants grow - P **nimbi Mario and Peach each gain their own party of Partners to battle alongside them. Like in previous games, each Partner begins with 2 attacks, and can be upgraded to gain 2 more. As a new feature in Paper Mario: Heart to Heart, Duo Attacks are introduced. Each Partner has an additional attack available, in which they gain help from Mario or Peach. Supporting Cast Items & Badges Royal Crowns *bowser's crown *peach's crown Editing *nxt's ability *use it to customise the koopa subway! *can be used in battle Parasol Transformations *aurum's ability *can be used in battle Settings Tattle Log Bosses Pit of 100 Trials Development Early Stages General Aesthetics Gallery Paper Mario Heart to Heart.png|Logo Aurum Heart White.png|Aurum NXT White.png|NXT Pizazz White.png|Pizazz Trivia